Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Romero, Juan C. COT6 B A. Core B: Imaging Core B. Core Director: Lilach O. Lerman, MD, PhD Co-Investigators: Erik L. Ritman, MD, PhD; James F. Glockner, MD, PhD; Sanjay Misra, MD. Administrator: James D. Krier, MS. C. DESCRIPTION OF CORE UNIT Core B will be responsible for whole-body tomographic imaging with a 64-slice multidetector helical CT (MDCT) and blood oxygen level-dependent (BOLD) magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), including data acquisition and image processing. Core B will involve coordination of all aspects of large animal MDCT (Projects 1 and 2) and BOLD (Project 1) imaging, and human MDCT and BOLD imaging (Project 4). The use of chronic experimental models, where timing of studies is coordinated with other procedures unique to each project, requires careful attention to scheduling and coordination between the Core B laboratory and the Project Investigators, Core B staff will be responsible for the design of imaging protocols,